1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for attaching the hub of a fan to the shaft of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some prior art air cooling systems used in motor vehicles employing a fan, for example, for cooling a radiator or the coils of an air conditioner, spring clips on one side of the fan have been used for holding the fan to the shaft of a motor and a drive pin coupled to the shaft and fan has been used for transmitting torque from the shaft to the fan. This arrangement sometimes has resulted in the fan pivoting or wobbling on the shaft as it rotates.
In another prior system, the fan included a hub with outer bosses and a torque washer with apertures for receiving the bosses, was attached to the end of the shaft with a screw or bolt. The same type of drive pin connection was used which also resulted in the fan pivoting or wobbling on the shaft during rotation. The screw also tended to back off or loosen over a period of time. The central hole through the fan hub for receiving the shaft had to be very precise such that a press fit occurred in order to minimize the wobble. This still resulted in a 5 percent rejection of the fans in normal production.